Under The Knife
by Midnight.Huntress16
Summary: After Grimmjow was cut down by Nnoitra he is approached by Jashin, who makes Grimmjow an offer he can't refuse. Rated because of language & I have no idea where this is going.


Summary - After Grimmjow was cut down by Nnoitra he is approached by Jashin, who makes Grimmjow an offer he can't refuse.

**Hiya everyone! Thanks for reading my fic. I came up with this idea when I was looking for crossovers that involved Grimmjow and the NarutoVerse. So I wrote this, I honestly have no idea where it's going. But you have to admit Grimmjow would make a kick-ass Jashinist.**

**Please read and review, I want to know what you all think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. All I own is the plot of this story.**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Grimmjow lay on the ground, his blood soaking the sand of Hueco Mundo. He glared up at the eternal night sky.

_'Damn that Nnoitra. Stuck up son of a bitch! How dare he i__nterrupt my fight with that shi__nigami bastard__?__!' _He thought, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain swept through his body.

"Sorry, Panthera. Looks like we aren't going to get any further than this." Grimmjow said seemingly to the sky. He heard a gentle purring from the back of his mind. "Damn, I don't wanna fucking die here, not now." He growled at the sky.

"That's good. Cause if that wasn't the case I wouldn't be able to help you." A voice beside him said. The voice sounded like sin its self.

Grimmjow jerked his head around. There was someone sitting next to him. It was a tall figure, whose skin was white as bone, his hair was blacker than night and wild as it blew around in a nonexistent wind, and his eyes, that were surveying Grimmjow, were a deep blood red with no pupils or whites.

Grimmjow snarled at him. "Who the fuck are you?" He growled.

"I'm called Jashin. I am a god." Here he smiled, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. "An evil god to be exact." He said.

Grimmjow spat, "What, like a bad shinigami? Sorry, not impressed. In case you hadn't heard, I'm an Espada. Means I work for Aizen, that bastard." Grimmjow's voice dripped hatred when he said the name.

Jashin laughed, "You misunderstand. I am a different type of god than the common muck you have. My realm lies more in another dimension." He said, flashing his sharp teeth again.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? And what the fuck does it have to do with me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Actually what I'm doing here has everything to do with you. You are a very...interesting person." Jashin said.

"Oh, and what is that supposed ta mean?" Grimmjow growled.

"It means I think you would make a good Jashinist." Jashin explained.

"You want me to fucking worship you?" A Grimmjow sneered. "Not gonna happen you bastard."

Jashin sighed and closed his eyes. Grimmjow realized that it was the first time during their whole conversation.

"You would be immortal. No wound you receive would kill you." Jashin said, opening his eyes a little to gauge Grimmjow's reaction.

Grimmjow's eyes widened a fraction, then narrowed. "Immortal? Whats the catch?" He asked.

Jashin smirked, "Well, as you said, you would have to worship me. But only to give a sacrifice at _least_ once a month. Essentially anyone you kill as a Jashinist. And you would have to go to the realm I have more power in. But, then yes. You would be immortal, and you would still have your powers." Jashin explained.

"So I have to go to a world I know nothing about, but then if I kill people I will be immortal and I get to take Panthera with me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. Oh, and you have to wear a rosary." Jashin said as he began to examine his nails.

"A rosary? You want me to wear a fucking collar?" Grimmjow snarled.

Jashin pulled a silver chain from his pocket and dangled it in front of Grimmjow. It was long and had a pendent hanging from it, a circle with a triangle in it. The pendant was a silvery blue color.

"Does this look like a collar to you?" Jashin asked.

Grimmjow scowled, it would probably rest on his chest it was that long. "It's the idea of the fucking thing." He growled.

"The only thing this does is let me know where you are, and others know what you are." Jashin said, still dangling the rosary.

"And what would that be?"

"Dangerous."

Grimmjow grinned. "Ha, damn straight. Alright, fine. I accept your deal. Send me to this fucking world. I'll become its king!" He smirked and reached up, grabbing the rosary.

Jashin grinned, "Glad to hear it. Now I wish you luck." He said as Grimmjow slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
